Adventure as a pokemon
by MidnightR3bel896
Summary: Paul, dawn, may, drew, misty, and ash are all eeveelutions. What will happen when dawn is badly injured and meets the other. I suck at summery's so please just read.


**Me: okay so i got this idea in school while doodling in tutorial class.**  
**Dawn: what's this about?**  
**Paul: probably another stupid story about wolves and myths -scoffs-**  
**Me: shut it paul before i use my MAGICAL BACON ON YOU!**  
**Ikari couple: ...bacon...?**  
**Me: yes bacon! Anyways here's what's going on. Dawn, paul, drew, may, misty and ash are eeveelutions in this story =3 if you have ever read the series 'warriors' about the cats it's kinda like that o3o.**  
**Dawn:...wow just...just wow ._.**  
**Paul: -sighs- i knew it...**  
**Me: SHUT UP TT^TT anyways hope you enjoy i will continue this story if you like it, i think it will turn out great but if you don't like it don't hold back and send flames okay? :)**

_Paul: Umbreon_  
_Dawn: Espeon_  
_May: Flareon_  
_Drew: Leafeon_  
_Ash: Jolteon_  
_Misty: vaporeon_

A flash of pink sped through the crowded city of sinnoh. It was a small light pink, cat-like pokemon with a small red gem stone on it's forhead. The pokemon was called espeon, the female pokemon ran through the ally's and streets, a small brown bag in her mouth.

Fallowing her was a tall man probably in his late 30's. In his hand was a net type thing. "GET BACK HERE THIEF!" the man yelled fallowing the psychic eeveelution. Espeon didn't look back and kept running, she ran into a dark ally way and into a dead end.

"HA got you now!" the man growled and approched the scared looking espeon.

"esp..." it growled lowly backing away slowly. Espeon's eyes glowed pink as a light pink aura surrounded the man.

"hey wha-" espeon ran under the man and dropped him on the ground making him land on his bum. "ow..." the man groaned and stayed on the ground. The espeon looked back and smirked running off into the forest with the small bag in tow.

"finally..." she sighed and layed the bag down, "i still can't believe he chased me with a net!" she said and opend the bag revealing three pieces of bread and buns, "just for bread too" a loud growl made her stop in her tracks.

"show yourself!" she hissed the hairs on her back standing up and her split tail in the air as she bared her fangs.

"he he he feisty aren't we?" a rough voice chuckled from the shadows.

"i will get even more feisty if you don't show yourself!" she growled.

"fine princess what ever the lady wants" the core of the voice stepped out of the shadows showing a fully grown houndoom and three more behind him.

"what do ya want?" dawn growled, the houndoom just chuckled, and started circling the psychic pokemon.

"all we want is that little sack of yours" one of the houndooms smirked.

"well you aint getting it mutt!" espeon growled and quickly took the bag in her muzzle and ran off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the leader yelled and fallowed the espeon into the forest. Espeon didn't stop and sped up to the sound of houndooms foot steps getting closer. Suddenly she felt a large burning sensation in her thigh and cried out falling into the ground.

Turns out, houndoom used flame thrower in her. "you want a fight fine!" the gem on her head started to glow as she shot a psy beam. It directly hit the leader making him cry out in pain. He growled and charged at the pokemon with the other three as they ganged up on her.

Not to far away from the fight, another pokemon with a red-orange body and creamy-yellow like flames was walking through the forest looking for berrys. That was till she heard a screach come from the direction of the waterfall.

"that's strange" she said and ran towards the scream. She got there in time to see the four houndooms leave and reveal the cut, bruised, and bloody espeon. "oh my!" she panicked and ran up to the espeon.

"are you okay?!" espeon didn't respond wich made the flareon panick even more. She slowly picked her up and ran into the forest. "HEY I NEED HELP!" the flareon wailed. She came to a cave and inside was an umbreon, jolteon, vaporeon, and leafeon.

"may what happend?!" the vaporeon asked as she ran up to the falreon, also known as may, as she helped the espeon off of her back.

"when i was looking for berrys i heard her scream...i ran to see what it was and when i got there i saw three houndooms running away from the area with a brown bag in their mouths" may explained as she helped vaporeon carry her to one side of the cave.

Suddenly the umbreon walked up to may. She noticed and cowerd back, "_what_ have i told you about bringing strangers to our cave?" he hissed glaring at the flareon.

"w-well s-s-she was hurt a-and" may stutterd and backed away behind the leafeon, umbreon was about to yell but a loud groan stopped him, all eye's diverted to the hurt espeon.

She was moving around slowly opening her eyes. She opend them all the way showing her rare navy blue eyes. "ow...where the hell am i..." she groaned and flipped over.

"finally your awake troublesome" dawn jumped in fright and turned around. When she saw who was inside with her she started to growl, showing her unormaly sharp teeth, her eyes went purple again and she started backing away.

"h-hey theres no need to be affraid" the jolteon said walking slowly up to her, espeon snapped at jolteon and winced at the pain flowling through her body.

"damn those houndooms" she mummbled and started to look around scowling. "i appreciate the help, but i need to leave" she growled and started walking out of the cave. Right when she was about to enter the forest a loud clash of thunder exploded making her stop.

One single drop fell on her nose and then nothing she smirked, "HA can't get me now karma!" she grinned, that was untill it immediatly started to pour buckets. "oh YOU JUST LOVE MESSING WITH ME DONT YA!" she yelled, she looked back at the cave and saw umbreon smirking evily at her, "AND YOU GET THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I TEAR IT OFF!" espeon started walking into the forest till leafeons voice stopped her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL GET SICK!"

"THAT'S A HELL OF ALOT BETTER THAN HANGING AROUND WITH YOU GOONS!"

"goons?" jolteon asked stupidly, dawn stared at him shocked and then growled in irritation.

"come on espeon just stay for one night...can she stay paul please?" may begged the umbreon, now known as paul, who growled no.

"pleeeeeaaasssseeee" may started to pull the puppy dog eyes.

"GAH fine" it was espeons turn to smirk evily at him.

"so our tough little umbreon has a soft spot, who would have guessed" she grinned evily as she snobishly walked in swaying her tail around. Paul growled at her.

"so i might as well know your names since one of you took me here" espeon said licking the blood off her paw.

"my names may, im the one who took you here" may smiled.

"im drew" leafeon, now known as drew, said.

"misty" the vaporeon smiled.

"ash" jolteon said grinning.

"paul" umbreon grummbled glaring at espeon.

"well im dawn nice to meet all you...well...most of you" she said and galred at paul, soon they were engaged in a glary contest you can actually see the lightning between them.

Another clash of lighting, but this one was louder is startled the girls making them huddle up.

"you have got to be kidding me it's just thunder" dawn said shocked that they were affraid.

"w-well you see dawn, our lives were full of it, we have bad memories and we hate to remember them" dawn was shocked for a minute and smiled slightly.

"then your just like me" she sighed and sat down, they all, including paul, looked at her shocked.

"what do you mean?"

"when i was just an eevee my mother was a espeon and father was a leafeon. I loved them so much and...well i _thought_ they loved me too. It turns out that they were wanting something other than an espeon like me. One night my father took me hunting, he said he wanted to "teach me" but...instead he attacked me..." things were silent, no one could think of what to say.

"i knew my mother didn't want it but she thought it was for the best...My father thought he killed me but i just passed out due to blood loss and shock. I woke up and found myself in the middle of a storm. I walked and walked for days, i was still a little eevee then. After days i finally gave up and collapsed, i thought i was going to die, i really wish i did then. That was until i evolved and became an espeon. I learned to controlle my powers and skill and went off on my own" dawn smiled sadly.

"dawn...i-i didnt know you could actually go through something like that" misty said sadly. Another sound of thunder and they immedietly started shaking, dawn sighed and walked around them wraping her tail around them.

"before the events happend my mother would sing me a lullaby for stormy nights" dawn smiled. May, and misty got confertbal (okay i know that misty seems like the oldest but dawn is okay?) in dawns warmth as did the boys as they gatherd around the enterence, paul stayed where he was guarding the entreance before dawn started to sing.

**Lullaby for a stormy night- unknown singer**  
_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger_  
_There is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

Dawns voice was like an angel. As she sing more.

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_Though thunder explodes_  
_And lightning flash_  
_Illuminates your tearstained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forest and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning._

The girls were staring out into the night eye's threatning to close, the boys however were already asleep besides paul who listened to the song quietly.

_Little child be not affraid_  
_The storm that masks your beloved moon_  
_And it's candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasent dreams_  
_I am here tonight..._

_Little child_  
_Be not affraid_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real, understand_  
_I am here tonight..._

Dawn stopped when she heard silent snores, she looked around and saw paul curled up in a ball, drew laying on his back with his legs and paws in the air, ash on his side snoring, misty and may sleeping in a ball together. She smiled slightly and walked to the back of the cave laying in a ball and drifting off into a deep slumber waiting for the events tomorrow...

**Me: Okay that probably REALLY sucked but that's my opinion, and i want yours too please! Hope you liked it =3**  
**Dawn: REVIEW! And remember flames are okay!**  
**Paul: i have nothing too say...**  
**Me and dawn: -growles at paul-**  
**Paul: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**  
**Dawn: -smiles- good boy -pats pauls head-**  
**Paul: -growles-**  
**Me: well c'ya!**


End file.
